new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Empty Slot
Similar to YTPGuy17, in Lawl Nova there's also an Empty Slot. A video where you can vote the characters that are suggested by the fans to be in. However, there are some differences: -The characters aren't in a random order, they're put together from the best to the worst (In Skapokon's opinion). -There are Rules for the Suggestions (See: Rules) Winners *Captain N (Captain N: The Game Master) *Worst Hercules (Dingo Pictures' Hercules) *Timmy's Dad (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Toon DK (Donkey Kong Country Cartoon) *Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *60's Batman (Batman 1966) *Seymour Skinner (The Simpsons) *Vinesauce Joel (Vinesauce) *Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) *Crack Figure (Stick Figures on Crack) Personal Picks *Jade Harley (Homestuck) *Best Waluigi (Brawl in the Family) *Toon K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country Cartoon) Empty Slot 1 * Loulogio (Youtube/Café con Lou) * Gollum (Lord of the Rings) * Gwonam (Zelda CD*i) (Remake from Smash Bros. Lawl XRD) * Mortadelo y Filemón (AKA: Mort & Phil) (Mortadelo y Filemón) * Leonard Hofstader (The Big Bang Theory) * Takeshi Kitano (Takeshi's Castle) * King Julien (Madagascar) * Wil Wheaton (Star Trek/The Big Bang Theory) * Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (Madagascar) * Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Rabbid (Rayman Raving Rabbids) * Wall*E and EVE (Wall*E) * Toadstool and Toad (Super Mario Bros. Cartoons) * Majam2009 (Rareza Jugable) (Joke Moveset) Empty Slot 2 * José Mota (La Hora de José Mota) * Asterix & Obelix (Asterix the Gaul) * McPixel * Annoying Boy (OpticMovies) * Steven Universe * Mako Makanshoku (Kill la Kill) * Miguel & Tulio (Road to El Dorado) * Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) * Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) * Ice King (Adventure Time) * Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Judge Dredd (1995) * Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Fry (Futurama) * Leela (Futurama) * The Chef (Hitler's Revenge) * Rango * Stu Pickles (The Rugrats) * Ramón García (El Gran Prix) * Scratch and Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Brian (Life of Brian) * Wallace & Gromit (Aardman) * Toon Obama (Inkagames) * Agent (Superfighters) * Goat (Goat Simulator) * Dr Pandemia (Aitor Molina Vs) * Arthur, King of the Britons (Monty Python and the Holy Grial) * Toon Sora (KingDumb Hearts) * Lego Tony Melendes (Lego Naufragos) * Toon Megaman (Megaman Cartoon) * Toon Jax (Mortal Kombat the Defenders of the Realm) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) (Remake from Lawl Ultimate) * Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) (Remake from Super Cartoon Bros. Brawl) * Angry Joe (That Guy With The Glasses) (Remake from Lawl Ultimate) * Best Leo (Magic of Oz) (Joke Moveset) * Syobon (Syobon Action) (Joke Moveset) * Dex Dog*Tective (FoodFight!) (Joke Moveset) * Worst Aladin (Dingo Pictures' Aladin) (Joke Moveset) (Remake from Smash Bros. Lawl XRD) * The Kid (I Wanna Be The Guy) (Joke Moveset) Empty Slot 3 Note: Empty Slot 3 was a reboot that started from scratch and removed almost all of the characters present on the previous two. * Hiro & Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Vinesauce Joel (Vinesauce) * Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) * Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Will Smith (Mainly using The Fresh Prince of Bel Air) * Joy (Inside Out) * Supaidama (Toei's Spider-Man) * Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Mike & Sulley (Monsters Inc.) * Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Tommy & Oscar * Kofi * Nylocke (TOME: The Terrain of Magical Expertise) * Gumball & Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Steve Youtube (Smosh: The Movie) * Best Bernard (Day of the Tentacle Fanfilm) * Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * The Genie (Disney's Aladdin) (Remake) * Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) * Alf * Reggie Fils-Aime (Nintendo) * Sakurai (Nintendo) * Bugs & Daffy (Looney Tunes) * Goofy (Disney) * The Riddler (Batman Forever) * Sam & Max (Sam & Max: Hit the Road) * Manny Calavera (Grim Fandango) * Skeletor (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) * Alphys & Mettaton (Undertale) * Nick & Judy (Zootopia) * Toon Buzz (Buzz Lightyear of the Star Command) * Gru (Despicable Me) * Coraline * Rocket & Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Excel (Excel Saga) * Toon Ganon (The Legend of Zelda Cartoon) * Quote (Cave Story) * Pinky & the Brain (Animaniacs/Pinky & the Brain) * Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Captain Harlock (Space Pirate Captain Harlock) * Abridged Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series) * Ash Ketchum (Pokémon Anime) * Best Chen (Chen N' Friends) * Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) (Remake) * Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) (Remake) * Bender (Futurama) (Remake) * King Koopa (Super Mario Cartoons) (Remake) * PSY (Gangnam Style) (Remake) * Worst Aladin (Dingo Pictures' Aladin) (Joke and Remake) * Majam2009 (Rareza Jugable) (Joke) * Syobon (Syobon Action) (Joke) * Beck (Mighty No. 9) (Joke) * Knuckles Boom (Sonic Boom) (Joke) * Toon Bubsy (Bubsy Cartoon Pilot) (Joke) * Dex Dogtective (Foodfight) (Joke) * Worm (Worms) * Crack Figure (Stick Figures on Crack) * Penguin Squad (Madagascar) * Toon Gandalf (Ralph Bakshi's The Lord of the Rings) * Mio, Yuko and Mai (Nichijou) * Chester A. Bum (Bum Reviews) * Pingu * Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * OCTOCAT (Octocat Adventures) * King Julien (Madagascar) * Asterix & Obelix (Asterix the Gaul) * McPixel * Animation (Animator vs. Animation) * Wall-E & EVE (Wall-E) * Toon Obama (Inkagames) * Wallace & Gromit * Fry (Futurama) * Scratch & Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Stu Pickles (The Rugrats) * Steven Universe Empty Slot 4 * Toon Rayman (Rayman: The Animated Series) * Robin (Teen Titans) * Raven (Teen Titans) * Shrek * Hunter (Spyro the Dragon) * Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) * Toon Jumpman (Saturday Supercade) * Cory Baxter (Cory in the House) * Syndrome (The Incredibles) * Kao the Kangaroo * Croc (Croc: Legend of the Gobbos) * Danny Phantom * Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Donald Duck (Disney) * Goofy (Disney) * Tintin (The Adventures of Tintin) * Cavendish & Dakota (Milo Murphy's Law) * Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Pipo * Toon Obama (Inkagames) * Osaka (Azumanga Daioh) * Dikie & Dukie * Kylo Ren (Star Wars) * Anime Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) * Tsuyu Asui (My Hero Academia) * Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) * Penguin Squad (Penguins of Madagascar) * Brentalfloss (Videogames WITH LYRICS) * Count Olaf (A Series of Unfortunate Events) * KO (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Dendy (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Lord Boxman (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Donald Trump (USA) * Flik (A Bug's Life) * Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph) * Maya Fey (Ace Attorney) * Ai (Animal Crossing Anime Movie) * Woody & Buzz (Toy Story) * Lisa the First (LISA: The First) * Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) * Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Octodad * Buzzy (Theme Park World) * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (World Wrestling Entertainment, Diverse Movies) * Captain Disillusion * Jordi Cruz (Art Attack) * Jose Mota (Cruz y Raya/La Hora de José Mota) * Mortadelo y Filemon * Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * Pepsiman (Pepsi) * Fistroman * Sucy (Little Witch Academia) * Clippy (Microsoft Office Assistant) * Po (Kung-Fu Panda) * Custom Crash (Crash Bandicoot Commercials) * Red Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared) * Brutalmoose (Hidden Block) * Cuphead (Cuphead: Don't Deal with the Devil) * Crazy Dave (Plants vs Zombies) * The Penguin (Batman Returns) * Burger King * Mr. Red (Total Distortion) * Kid Dracula (Castlevania) * Lupin III * Eleven (Stranger Things) * Dan (Dan Vs.) * El Conejo (Descubriendo la Historia) * Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * James Bond (Sean Connery version) * Carmen Sandiego (Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?) * Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) * Neo (The Matrix) * Charles Barkley (National Basketball Association) * Professor Juice (Hidden Block) * Miguel & Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) * Robin Williams (Diverse Movies) * Toon C-3PO & R2-D2 (Star Wars Droids) Removed Characters (Note: Characters from Empty Slot 1 and 2 that were missing in Empty Slot 3 but are not listed) * Egghead (Batman 1966) (Made it in Lawl Nova as an Assist Trophy.) * Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) * Lemming (Lemmings) (Made it in Lawl Nova as an Assist Trophy.) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * The Blockbuster Buster (Channel Awesome) * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Moveset has been done by Agito90.) * Lemongrab (Adventure Time) (Moveset has been done by Agito90.) * Movie Bison (Street Fighter: The Movie) (Moveset has been done by John Roloto.) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Moveset has been done by Dark92Enigma.) * Zim (Invader Zim) (Moveset has been done by Agito90.) * Frisk (Undertale) (Moveset has been done by ShadBad88.) * Edd, Tom, and Matt (Eddsworld) (Movesets have been done by ShadBad88.) * Caddicarus (Hidden Block) (Moveset has been done by ThatCheesyBastard.) * Somari (Somari the Adventurer / Mario Bootleg Games) (Moveset has been done by John Mitchell.) * Animation (Animator vs Animation) (Moveset has been done by silentchatterbox 52.) * Kirbopher (TOME) (Moveset has been done by TheScentOfPlums.) * Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) (Moveset has been done by Hammer Man.) * Problem Sleuth (Moveset has been done by Best Version of Hercules.) * Shaggy (Scooby-Doo) (Moveset has been done by Hammer Man.) * Proto (Protegent) (Moveset has been done by Best Version of Hercules.) * King Arthur (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) (Moveset will be done by DemicSudios.) * Sucy (Little Witch Academia) (Moveset will be done by DemicStudios.) * Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) (Moveset has been done by Best Version of Hercules) * Fistroman (Potential demonetization) Rules There are some rules in the suggestions: -No characters that are already made (Only if their moveset sucks). This includes separating Tag Teams, making Non-Joke Movesets to characters with Joke Movesets or vice versa. That also includes movesets already made by Skapokon himself. -No characters from Lawl Ñoba. -No characters from Nintendo owned IPs, represented or not in Smash, and Third Parties represented in Smash. (Except for alternative versions like the CD-i or the Toons and Non-Canon characters like The King or Morshu). -No characters from: Marvel vs. Capcom, Playstation All Stars Battle Royale, Jump Super/Ultimate Stars and Newgrounds Rumble, as there's no need to give them another moveset. -No characters from Fighting Games with an original cast (Mortal Kombat, Soul Calibur...) or MUGEN Original Characters, for the same reason as above. -No Characters already featured in Lawl Nova as non-playable characters. Non-Playable characters from other Lawls are acceptable. -No sportsmen unless they have an interesting source material to work with (like Michael Jordan, who has Space Jam). -No characters without a clear source material, specially self-suggestions. -No characters from Retropokon. Category:Empty Slots Category:Lawl Nova Category:Special